Email inspired now or never
by Ashen Rose
Summary: Like the title states. Email inspired. Please read if you like Sasuxsaku pairing. It's a very deep plotz bunnie here, that's my warning! and an extreme love moment between the two, and half the town!
1. Chapter 1

This is Dedicated to **riza-akai**, for asking me to write a fic, and getting me to try out that upload thingie out one more time.

Thank you!

It was alot less scary and complicated than i thought! (in truth, that thing where it asks for a document name always tripped me up. I kept thinking '_Name? but i already gave you a file path!'_ and didn't realize that it meant a title for the story instead. Wow, i was very blonde right then. I do not blame my hair.)

One heck of a fluffy moment here, I think Sasuke is sooooo Ooc, that it might make you all barf, IF you like to see him only as a little ice statue that stands in the punch bowl, the center of it all. I was also in a mood where i wanted to write things deep. You'll see if you read on.

This is inspired by a little e-mail I got, maybe some of you have too. It relates very closely, but that is because I want it too, or I fear the meaning might get lost (was there one? I'll have to check)

Well, here goes!

Oh! and i accept all reviews of any sort!

Nice ones are like candy, and flames are used to heat my hot-tub! So bring em on! (though i can't understand why some peole like to write mean things about someone's story and not even take credit for it. If you're mean, you're mean. Why not just tell us that then and try to be a little bit _helpfull _to whoever is your current flamee of choice? In fact. If there's someone you want to be just plain mean to and flame for no reason at all, flame me instead. I can take it.)

Story!

* * *

Sakura was nervous, why did she have to go through with this? 

Naruto and Hinata getting together made her really think. And it was now or never for her, she had decided.

Plus, Ino had forced her, too,(Shikamaru had even **helped** her with the plotting, she really had him wrapped around her finger. And the sickening part was, they both knew it, and they BOTH loved it.).

She walked up to Sasuke in front of half the town. He was there because he was doing his shopping for the week; he did this every Monday, unless he was out on a mission.

She really knew him too well

She could see Ino and Shikamaru in the crowd, Ino threatening her with her mind control powers to make her do it if she tried to run. Inwardly, Sakura was grateful.

Ino had been using her powers slightly for the past hour to give her confidence. A great friend, that pig-headed girl...

Sasuke was watching a merchant wrap up and bag his groceries. He had made no motion to show he had sensed her.

Sakura felt the confidence in her waver, as Ino took it back. She must do this for herself, or it would forever leave her feeling guilty.

Taking a deep breath, she faulted.

Naruto and Hinata were there!

She whipped her head around, sensing someone else.

Tenten and Neji!

Gai Sensei and Lee! Though she had to admit, Lee wasn't as cheerful. He had let go of her because he loved her, but he would snatch her back up if given the chance. (Ya know the he wants to see her happy before himself kinda thing? It's so sweet how he's so self sacrificing!)

She heard a chuckle.

Kakashi was leaning against a tree, smiling into the pages of his 'Icha Icha Paradise', Iruka, Asuma, and Kankuro right beside him. Even Gaara and the sand siblings were there. Inwardly she groaned.

There was no way she'd live through this.

Sasuke had definitely noticed all of the other ninja there, and knew something was up.

He turned to face her, his cold dark eyes shaded by his raven's black hair.

Hair that she had longed to touch.

"S...S-sasu-ke..." She managed, her voice wanting to fail her completely.

"Sakura." His tone was blank, nothing in them to read. Her heart skipped a beat. This was going to be so hard, and she knew how it would end too.

"S-sasuke..." There, she managed only a small stutter. She could feel the silent encouragement of her friends, willing her through this. And Naruto and Ino's rambunctious silent cheers for her as she stopped only a few feet from the man she loved.

_Now or never._

_**One sided love.**_

_Now or never._

_**He hated her.**_

_Now or never._

"Sakura..." It was a question that time. She could tell even though it hadn't changed much from his greeting. She knew him all too well.

Now or never.

"Well..." _Now or never._ Those words echoed, giving her strength she hadn't know she'd had, but knew she'd need.

"Sasuke, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked. Her heart fluttering in a pitiful attempt to raise her hopes. She'd be crushed again, like every other time she had asked something like this, though this was a lot worse. A lot worse.

"No" Her heart fell to the bottom of her ribcage. She hardly noticed Lee in the background grinding his foot into the earth.

_Now or never_. She mustered up the courage to say the rest.

"W-well... Would you want to be with me?...Forever?" she asked. She knew the answer, though this time it would crush her even deeper, break her to the core.

"No" His ice cold voice filtered into her shattered remains of a soul, her heart having been long gone with the first blow. Like she had known it would be. This was far more personal, and important, and final, most of all, final, than all her other attempts at love from him combined.

_Now or never._ The last shot. She would die when he gave the answer she knew was coming. All the other people around her, ones she didn't even know, were watching this scene with their own hearts breaking, and they all knew somehow it was a thousand times worse.

"I-if I were to...leave, would you...cry?" Her own heart was crying now, her own eyes too. She was going to die.

"No" The emotionless voice sent her over the edge. She slumped her shoulders as ninjas all around gritted their teeth at his heartlessness. Even Neji's fists clenched and Temari's eyes misted over. Gaara was having a hard time with his own sand, wanting to rip the Uchiha from the earth permanently and end her pain.

All the ninjas of Konoha loved this little kounichi for helping them in their own time of need, whatever it had been. Naruto and Hinata got together because of her, Tenten and Neji had finally got past their barriers of the Hyuga code, Ino had managed to get mad enough to profess her love for Shikamaru, Shino had found a girl, a gardener, who loved him and his bugs, Kiba had found a girl, a cat lover, who just clicked with him, and they both didn't care about the other's favorite animal anymore, Kakashi had shown more kindness and emotion, Gaara had even found someone who wasn't scared of the demon in him like everyone else was. They all had been helped, even those not named, they all wanted to help her now; and now they could do nothing.

She would just get away from them all. She knew they would leave her alone for a few hours to give her time to cry it out. They wouldn't find her body till it had cooled and stiffened. She was not the type to suicide, they wouldn't even think of her doing that.

_Now or never_. Those words breathed into his thoughts, into his very soul. He knew what the kounichi was thinking. Had known her too long to not know what she was going to do now, though he also knew just as well that no one else knew her heart so deeply. She was going to go and...Die.

He had to say it now.

He couldn't do never.

"Sakura" His hand reached out and grabbed her arm as she walked away; tears streaming down her pale pink cheeks, wetting the strands of her hair as it fell into her face. Her eys were broken, lifeless.

"You're not pretty..." He started, her eyes distanced even more to hear him acknowledge her in such a way. Other ninja, Kakashi and Naruto, now knew what she was going to do when she walked away, and were cursing Sasuke down to his very soul, as well as themselves for not seeing it till he went back for another shot.

"You're beautiful." He breathed. Her eyes snapped back into themselves. He had said that. He had. No dreams.

Lee's heart clenched less painfully now. Even though he knew it should hurt worse. He wanted to see her happy. He wasn't sure when he had, but he had started to love her as a sister, one to be protected and cherished. Like all the other ninja had.

Sasuke needed more courage for this. He felt it welling up inside himself, and sent a thankful glance at Shikamaru, who smirked back and held Ino's hand in his own. She had her eyes closed, and was concentrating for a few bare moments, then she stopped, taking it back. For the rest, he needed to be on his own.

_Now or never_.

"I don't want to be with you forever." He stated, her heart was going to shatter again; Kakashi gripped his book, no longer watched it with false interest. It was all on the pair in front of them all.

"I **_need_** to be with you forever." It was easier, his heart was lighter. Gaara's sand stopped screaming for blood and revenge for the kounichi's wounded heart. The Shukaku, quiet. Even he had been affected by the little pink-haired kounichi, who had shown him kindness, in the form of giving it to his vessel and not fearing her own demise, but his safety and happiness.

"And if you left me, I wouldn't cry" Her face clouded, was he toying with her? Was it all a game? Her love?

"I'd die."

Those words, those simple words. Almost as good as the others she had wanted to hear so badly for so long.

His lips brushed past her ear, the feel of his soft breath on her skin pulsing through her.

"I love you."

Her heart leaped. All the ninja around, even Gaara, celebrated with cheers, though his and Neji, and the other few with cool shells, only smirked or clapped slowly.

Kakashi had hugged Iruka Asuma and Kureno all at once, giving them a bear hug that almost killed them.

Almost.

Sakura felt tears fall from her cheeks at his words, before he pulled her into a tight, lovingly chaste kiss.

Suddenly, the tears on her cheeks and in her hair were not only her own.

She pulled back, her eyes staring into the Uchiha's own.

His black orbs, once devoid of even life, were glowing with love. The first true emotion shown since his clan's death was love, for her.

They kissed again, while Tsunade, forgotten in the crowd, uncharacteristically high fived Ino and noogied Shikamaru, who wiggled out, now very disgruntled, but not for long.

"Good job you two! Mission success!" She cried.

"We KNEW they were perfect for each other!" Ino cried. (Yes, even Shikamaru saw it, and perhaps he was the only one who saw that while Sakura loved him; which everyone could see, Sasuke loved her back.)

The rest of the evening was spent celebrating and all couples in Konoha made it a very special day. (Not _that_ way you pervs! The gutter's not that deep!) The day their special kounichi had finally found someone to love.

* * *

Well, all that from me wanting to write about that poem, and in a few "now or never"s, make it very deep and angsty, in a fluffy kinda way, and use the word 'orbs' and least once, in reference to someone's eyes (especially a certain raven haired hottie!). 

Hope it isn't too superbly weird. I don't always try to write them that way.

Oh, in case you wanted to see it, here is the original, just a _section_ of the full e-mail, it was one of those that you're supposed to send on to everyone you know and like as a friend, and this was the fluffy part in it to make you laugh and wanna cry at the same time, and possibly send it on just so others can enjoy. (it really is almost a girls' only thing too, but **_so what_**? I bet tons of guys got sent this one too!)

without further ado...

_A girl asked a guy if he thought she was pretty,_

_He said...no._

_She asked him if he would want to be with her  
__forever...and he said_

_no._

_She then asked him if she were to leave would he  
__cry, and once again_

_he replied with a no._

_She had heard enough. As she walked away, tears  
__streaming down her_

_face_

_the boy grabbed her arm and said..._

_You're not pretty you're beautiful._

_I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be  
__with you forever._

_And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd_

_die..._

See? you can clearly see where the words are from up in there, though the 'now or never' part was mine, (I think).

Well, i might write more on this one, using different parts of the e-mail as my guide, **_if_** you all want me too. It can also be after this, or have nothing to do with this 'chapter' in it, and this can be like a drabble thing.

It all depends on if you want me too.(if you want another chappie, and don't specify, i'll make it like it has happened in the next chappie, and this is something after it.) K?

So, Read and Review! _I'm stereotyping, everyone says that..._

Alright then...

_Read and Review,_

_don't be a prude,_

_so Read and Review!_

There! i made a review poem for you! now go and do it!

Plllleeeeaaaaaaassseeeeeeyyyyywweeeeeezzzzeeeyyyy?

I don't want to have to ask Lee to come in here and cheer me up!

_Lee_: you called?

Well, at least he's not as bad as-

_Gai_: I came at the call of suffering youth! Assistance is needed i presume? I shall chase away the discontent of this young authoress's heart!

Heeelllllpppp! Review so i can get out of here!


	2. Ch2 The notes

Ugh...kami-sama...i'm sooooorrryyyy...it's been **forever** since i even re-read this, and i've had it written forever too... great.. Sorry guys! Meaning anyone who reads this dribbling baby poo! (lol, dribbling baby poo, i need to get out more, that almost sounded sane.)

Well, like i said, i've had this typed up for a while, but didn't really like it, still don't like it the best, hope you guys like it a bit more, and now i'm going to say this...the next chapter is the e-mail it'self, so you can pick which one's next, as consolation for me being such a bad authoress. Try not to give me the hardest ones right off, or the ending ones might not be that good a story make!

Oh! and by the way; Don't own Naruto! Naruto is not mine! or else some serious bad things might happen! (apocolpyse anyone?)

Read on! I'll start with the part I'm using first this time!

Oh yeah! and flame me! if you dare! They will be used for my new favorite thing in the world! Toasting my bread for my pb&j sandwiches! the seedless blackberry jelly's the best with it all! And all reviewers get one! come back for seconds if ya want in the next chappie too!

_

* * *

_

I like you because of who you are to me...A true

_Friend and if I_

_Don't get this back I'll take the hint._

* * *

"_Hey!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Arrrrgh! Answer me!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air at his opponent. Though usually, your opponent would make a move to fight back, not just stand there smirking at you._

"_Dobe" Sasuke finally muttered, finally acknowledging our little fox boy._

"_What makes you think you're so special?"_

"_I am."_

"_Arrrgh!" Naruto charged, head on, into Sasuke's waiting fist._

_They both heard a loud shouting and a loud complaining from the sidelines, and stopped._

_There was Shikamaru and Ino. Ino had apparently come to spy on her Sasuke, while Shikamaru had been dragged along._

_Sasuke smirked, and Naruto just fumed. They were interrupting a very important fight between the two._

_I mean, come on, Sasuke just ignored him, that can't be allowed._

_Ino trudged up the hill away from Shikamaru and towards them, apparently going to glomp Sasuke in her frustration at Shikamaru._

_Can we say ''that's not going to happen''?_

_Sasuke bolted as calmly and as quickly as his Uchiha reputation would allow, and needless to say, Ino followed._

_Shikamaru came up to Naruto and they both just waited there for a bit, till Sasuke, the real one, came out from in the tree behind them. Apparently Ino had just chased after a clone; one of Shikamaru's to be exact._

"_Pft! Ha! That was hilarious Shikama-nut!" Naruto laughed. "I bet she'll be chasin after you all day!" This brought a bit of blush to said ninja's face, though he hid it quickly._

_But that doesn't mean that one said Uchiha missed said blush. Oh no, far from it._

_He just marked it off as anger towards Naruto's comment on his name. _(Men can be such idiots some times-scratch that- when we're talking about emotions; and women, men are such idiots all the time. No offense of course! It's just true. (few exceptions, though exceptions there are))

* * *

"Yeah, I still can't believe I missed that..."

"Just goes to show, the famous Uchiha ain't nothin but hot air!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Both of you shut up! If you can't be quieter while watching clouds, then go home!" Shikamaru huffed, "So Troublesome...!"they were all lying under the shade of a tree, doing Shikamaru's favorite hobby, cloud watching.

Not even an answering 'hn' from that one.

"...Fine..."

"...Hey," Naruto just couldn't stay quiet for very long, now could he? Well, at least he's not yelling, he's actually kinda subdued right now...

Wait.

Naruto, subdued.

Apocalypse.

Run.

Ignoring that obvious sign of doom for them all, both of the shinobi ninja stayed and listened.

"That was a good day though. Remember how it went after that?" They all stared up at the clouds, reminiscing.

"Yeah," Shikamaru drawled slowly. "We all ended up going for ramen and then back to the training fields after seeing Ino come out of them after looking for you in there."

* * *

"_Ha!" Naruto's fist collided with thin air, as the bunshin changed into a frog and he missed it by inches. Frogs are just that much smaller you know._

"_A frog?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke, who just shrugged his shoulders and smirked at him._

"_Ewwwwwww! That's disgusting!" Naruto cried, charging at the real one this time. "I'll get you for that!"_

_Shikamaru looked to the left, while they kept of fighting, though Sasuke did glance his way a couple times._

"_Hey, I gotta go. Team's calling me." He said. They didn't think on it much, Ino has mind powers, she could probably just talk to him mentally. _

_That's what they thought as they resumed their life-or-death insult match._

_As in, the match wasn't about beating the other in weapons anymore; it was about beating the other's words._

_Needless to say, Sasuke won again, on both parts._

_Going home for the night, neither of them saw a shadow in the trees, watching both them, and the entrance to the field as a blonde ponytail haired girl entered once more on her search._

_Ino moved towards the sound of the fighting, and had almost come straight up on them, but a kunai stopped her._

"_Hey!" She yelled, though not loud enough (surprisingly) to be heard by the two boys leaving through the entrance she had just walked though._

"_..." Another kunai hit just near her foot._

"_Watch it! Are you trying to do that on purpose?"_

_Another kunai whizzed through the air just past her nose._

"_Grrrrr..." Ino was mad, andworried now, whoever this was, she couldn't sense his chakra here, just Shikamaru's from earlier when she had seen him on the practice field. Getting into a mainly defensive, slightly offensive stance, she faced the tree._

_Seeing that they were far enough away from her, Shikamaru slunk down from the tree and behind Ino._

_Ino waited and waited, and waited and waited. All in all, a good three and four fifths of a minute, before her short fuse made her jump at the tree. It was now that Shikamaru took his kunai out of the ground where she had stood and fled, before she had a chance to figure out it was him._

* * *

"Hah! So she didn't have a clue?" Naruto snickered.

"Sounds like she almost had you though." Neji walked up, setting himself down beside them and inserting his rare piece.

"Yeah, but she was scared, and didn't think I'd actually do that, especially without reason." Shikamaru played with a grass blade, Neji smirked.

"At least she's not here right now, so she didn't hear that." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah! Or your girl either! She'd blab it out faster than Tenten throws kunai!" Naruto laughed.

"She did find out about the notes though, that's how she decided that she was definitely going to get you two together."

"What?"

"She snooped in my house, and found them..."

"What notes?" Kakashi walked up.

Sasuke sighed and played with a pebble, and Naruto fidgeted.

Shikamaru looked him square in the eye. "No telling Ino, or any other girl for that matter." He stopped for a second. Then eyed him directly. "Or any one else. Gai is, unfortunately, included."

"Sure." He leaned against the tree, before using his chakra to slide up it into a higher branch. This was going to be a good story, and he didn't want interruptions.

And it would be safer, if a girl came up and all, he'd be able to warn them before they all got slapped upside the head.

Cause it's always at the point of a story where you did something bad, when they find a way to come up and overhear.

"Well, after that, we didn't see each other very often, since our teams and training took up so much time." Shikamaru started out, before Sasuke took over.

"One day, not long after the training session we had together, I passed by the tree that Shikamaru sets by in his team's training field, and just felt like it, so I stuck a note in it for him..." Shikamaru took back over for the next part.

_

* * *

Shikamaru walked up to the tree in the training grounds, smirking to himself at the memory of that day, and the look on her face. It had been two days, but it still was funny to him._

_Setting down, he almost didn't notice the little nagging feeling in his back, that told him something was out of place in his tree. Ino walked up and leaned against a rock and their teacher came out too. Now it was only Chouji they were waiting on, and he came about right then. Ino and him both started fighting each other, while Asuma watched._

_He couldn't stand that little annoyance any more, so he reached behind him to scratch that spot on his back, his hand brushing against paper._

_Surprised, he didn't show it as he deftly plucked the note out of the crook in the tree and brought his hand to his kunai pouch, to get a kunai and to drop off the note._

_He read it later at lunch, sitting in a tree instead of on the ground like normal just so they wouldn't see him reading it._

_It read:_

_**Shikamaru,**_

**_Don't know why I did this, but I am._**

_**Been wondering also, if Ino called you away from the training field mentally, that's a powerful technique if she did.**_

**_Sasuke _**

_**Get this, place reply in tree where I sit during training for lunch.**_

_Shikamaru tucked it into his jacket, smirking._

* * *

"Oh, so that was how that started, I always wondered..." Neji drawled, before Shikamaru took over again._

* * *

Walking back to team 7's training field after his own training, he held a note tightly in his hand. He hoped no one else was around._

_Finding the tree, Shikamaru placed it on the ground and left as fast as possible, he didn't want to be seen there, someone might get suspicious and go snooping._

* * *

Naruto took it from there._

* * *

Sasuke and him had fought almost at once the next day for training, then we went to eat our lunches, Sakura offered him hers, he refused, and sat down at his tree. Naruto wasn't sure, but while he was staring at him in anger over him refusing Sakura's kindness, and that she liked him, his eyes widened slightly, before going back to his normal bastardy self._

_It was then that he took to the tree branches right above him, much to their surprise, though no one said anything. Naruto was to busy with his ramen, Kakashi wasn't going to say something about a change in seating, not important really, and Sakura was just happy that she could now see his ass in the trees better than on the ground. Needless to say, she stared for the entire lunch._

* * *

"Eww. She did that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup! And Sasuke here didn't notice at all!" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke just looked a little embarrassed and paler than he was a few moments ago, then he regained his composure.

It was his turn anyways.

"I read it..."

_**

* * *

Sasuke**_

**_It wasn't Ino calling me; I just knew she was coming. I left to stall her while you two got away._**

_**It worked didn't it?**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Get this, put reply in same spot.**_

_Sasuke was surprised to receive a reply, and decided to put one in the spot mentioned._

_His reply was_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**It did. Nice work. Naruto's wanting to go see you again for more 'training' against you, since you did beat him at Chess and Checkers every time.**_

_**Sasuke**_

_Shikamaru sent a reply;_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Anytime the punk wants to fight me, let him try.**_

_**I'll be there on Saturday, it's a free day.**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_Naruto got a hold of this one, after Sasuke tucked it back into his pocket, it fell out when him and the dobe were walking back to their homes._

_Needless to say, Naruto got into it. After he got his butt handed to him by Shikamaru over and over on that free day, he put a note in Shikamaru's tree, and Sasuke did too._

_Shikamaru replied to both, and they all started conversing that way for a while, and it went well, till someone else found their notes._

* * *

"That's when I came in." Neji spoke, as they all watched Kiba and Shino set down. They had come in around the same time Sasuke told of his second note, and Chouji just after that, and sat down almost immediately.

Speaking of which, his chips were almost forgotten, only taking a bite out of them every now and then, instead of his regular inhaling pace.

"I had found Sasuke's note to him, and left one for Shikamaru myself..."

_**

* * *

Shikamaru**_

_**What's with these notes?**_

_**Neji**_

_**Put one in my tree, top branch to the left.**_

_He wasn't really expecting a reply, but got one, and Shikamaru explained the note deal, and Neji got in on it._

_Lee also found this note on Neji, and he was soon in it too._

_Then in came Chouji, Kiba, and finally Shino, who found Kiba's after he was told of the notes by Lee, who was promptly shut up by Neji and told not to tell anyone, not even Gai._

_He reluctantly agreed._

_After that, it was getting to be too tedious to always be writing notes to each person and going all over the place delivering them, not to mention the girls and Senseis, and regular people, were getting suspicious. So Sasuke wrote in his note to Naruto to put the next one in the big tree at the entrance to the training grounds._

_Then Naruto told Shika to do that, and he told Neji, who told Kiba and Shino, and Lee just found out by being with Neji at the time, and he 'told' Chouji._

* * *

"That's when it became a habit for all of you to hop into that tree for a few seconds every day at training, isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. We wrote the name of whoever it was we wanted our note to go to on the front part, after folding it, and placed it in their crook. Each of us had one, and if it went to all then it was in the very center. That worked well, and every now and then we'd write a note to change the tree for a few days, just to make sure no one got too suspicious." Kiba replied.

"Shino had been telling me of how Ino was so annoying, and I kept his notes in a drawer at my house." Sasuke said, giving him a glance. "And Sakura was there on one of your missions, sensei, when she got into that drawer, and read some of them. It was then that she realized that Shikamaru had a thing for Ino, and that this would make a great match, as well as get her away from me. But mainly to help you out." Shikamaru grunted. "I did stop her from reading any others, and she didn't read any of them about where we should place our notes."

There was a collective sigh. They all were nervous that maybe she had seen one, and had been reading them for who knows how long. There were some things on some of those notes that it would be very bad to have them, or anyone else, read.

"That sounds like it was fun." Kakashi's visible eye grinned.

"It was." Kiba sighed.

"Well, i've got to go; Tsunade wants me out on a reconnaissance mission for the whole week to sand, just to get some type of Kunai for Tenten's training and Sakura's medicine ingredients." The jounin left in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, remember that stupid not that Lee put there that one time?" The owner of the voice lazily asked, butterflies floating in on the breeze to tell him that his girlfriend was happy with the bees he had sent her for her garden that morning.

"Yeah! That was fun!" Naruto laughed. They all sighed collectively as they thought on that particular note.

(Yeah, guess what, another flashback!)

_

* * *

All the ninja had just fought off Orochimaru and one of his attacks, many of them had barely survived, and their teams had all been grouped closely together when Orochimaru himself had come up._

"_Hah! Think you can protect each other if you're in a group? Pathetic!" He sneered at them._

"_Take that back!" Naruto had yelled at him._

"_Why should I? You can't count on someone you can't trust," He laughed his evil insane laugh, "Can you even say that you like these ninja?" That was directed at Sasuke. "Do you even like them? I suggest you come with me my lovely little eyes, since you can't answer those."_

_Naruto had gone demon just then out of anger, and Orochimaru had been beat back. He had retreated that day, and Konoha hadn't lost any ninja, thank Kami-sama._

_Sasuke had received them two days later, when he was admitted out of the hospital, many of the others were still in. He didn't expect any notes to be in there, and had almost fallen out when he read them._

_The first was from Shikamaru,_

_**Sasuke,**_

_**I like you because of who you are to me.**_

_**A true friend, and if I don't get this back,**_

_**I'll take the hint.**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_Sasuke stared at it for a long while, before moving on to the next, and the next, and the next. They had all snuck out of the hospital and put one in there, and they all were the same._

_Even Neji had snuck out and put a note there, and he was one of those that shouldn't be awake yet, as far as Tenten was _

The ninja still there just lay there on the grass, enjoying a moment of silence.

"Yosh! Sorry I'm late!" Lee called, running up the hill to the waiting group of ninja.

"Gai-sensei had me run three hundred laps around Konoha and I didn't check the tree till Akamaru came and found me!" Said dog was currently lying on his head, tongue happily lolling about out of his mouth in the same amusement that his master showed at the tree.

"Almost thought you were gonna skip out on us, that would have been so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Once Lee made it to the crest of the hill to where they were all around the tree, the ninja all laid down and watched the clouds.

* * *

Well, kinda corny, a little-lot. (i think i'm being a little line crazy here.) 

But that's the only way I could think of getting that part out as a story. Up next is…….. I think I'll just do something surprising... check it out to see it!

Oh, and review! ya want your toasted pb&j, don't-cha? And btw, if you haven't tried it in real life, do so now! it's awsome how the peanut butter _melts_ on the warm toast, then the jelly's just perfect! and it's kinda crunchy, yet not, depending on whether or not you like your toast lightly brown, or burnt to no recognition. I like the light brown... where it's still soft, just crunchy shell.

Okay, off topic! review! Please! Kyuubi will make me the toast if there's no flames, so don't worry bout that!

Bye!


	3. Ch3no, the Email!

Heya! here's the e-mail! feel free to pick and choose! (parenthesese have possiblepeople to center on) you can even pick one already done, as long as it's a different person, or situation(in which case, tell me the gist of that diff.situation), and don't expect me to 'mold' the stories the exact**same **way each time if you guys _want_ a repeat!

Oh, and since there's no reviews as of yet, which means no flames either, it looks like i'm just going to be chilling with a firey fox demon and chompin on my pb&--OH my Yoda's mother! It's awful!

Kyuubi: **What?**

Me: I can't find any jelly, or a butter knife!

Kyuubi: **Wait a minute.**

Me: What's your plan?

-Kyuubi leaves momentarily, returning with bread, jam, peanut butter, and Naruto-

Me: Thank you my little kit!(gotta love that.) But why's Naruto here? And i need a knife.

Naruto: I wanted some toasted pb&j sandwiches! and i brought kunai!

Me: -shrugs- it works.

Well, on with the e-mail while i make some of these things!

Naruto: -commotion in the background-Yipes!

Me: -looks off screen-Naruto! Don't stand so close to the flames! they're hot for a reason! and it ain't to burn you! -runs off-

* * *

>TRUE Friend

>

>A girl asked a guy if he thought she was pretty,

>He said...no.

>

>She asked him if he would want to be with her

>forever...and he said

>

>no.

>

>She then asked him if she were to leave would he

>cry, and once again

>

>he replied with a no.

>

>She had heard enough. As she walked away, tears

>streaming down her

>face

>

>the boy grabbed her arm and said...

>

>You're not pretty you're beautiful.

>

>I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be

>with you forever.

>

>And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd

>die...

(sasuke&sakura-already done)

>

>SO NOW I WILL SAY:

>

>I like you because of who you are to me...A true

>friend and if I

>don't get this back I'll take the hint.

(?(this is what i had origionally put down in the word document), well, already done, with the group of boys)

>

>Tonight at midnight your true love will realize

>they like you.

(Ino, Tenten, orHinata)

>

>Something good will happen to you at 1:00-4:00 PM

>tomorrow. It could

>be anywhere; AOL, Yahoo,

>outside of

>school, anywhere.

(Naruto, Kisame, Itachi)

>

>Get ready for the biggest shock of your life.

(Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi, Tenten Neji)

>

>Please send to 15 people in 15 minutes.

(Konoha fun! Akatsuki fun!)

>

>Remember:

>

>"A good friend will not come bail you out of

>jail...

>But a true friend will be sitting next to you

>saying. WE screwed

>up!

(Sasuke&Naruto, Sakura&Ino, Gaara&?(his girl? Temari, or Kankuro?))

>

>Proud to be your Friend!

(Kiba, Akamaru, Shino)

>

>Make sure you read all the way down to the last

>sentence, and don't

>skip ahead.

(Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shino (skip ahead on life thing, maybe?))

>

>I've learned...That life is like a roll of

>toilet paper. The closer

>it gets to the end, the faster it goes.

(Tsunade, Sarutobi, Orochimaru, Kakashi, KYUUBI!...waiiiiiittteeees a minute, he might not work...)

>

>I've learned...That we should be glad God

>doesn't give us everything

>we ask for.

(Jiraiya)

>

>I've learned...That money doesn't buy class.

(Neji)

>

>I've learned...That it's those small daily

>happenings that make life

>so spectacular.

(Naruto, Yondaime seconds before death)

>

>I've learned...That under everyone's hard shell

>is someone who wants

>to be appreciated and loved.

(Itachi?...No, Orochimaru..Oh god...or maybe...Shino!)

>

>I've learned...That the Lord didn't do it all in

>one day. What makes

>me think I can?

(Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi)

>

>I've learned...That to ignore the facts does not

>change the facts.

(Sasuke, Tsunade, Yondaime, Naruto)

>

>I've learned...That when you plan to get even

>with someone, you are

>only letting that person continue to hurt you.

(Sasuke Itachi)

>

>I've learned...That love, not time, heals all

>wounds.

(Gaara, Kakshi, Naruto, Sasuke)

>

>I've learned...That the easiest way for me to

>grow as a person is to

>surround myself with people smarter than I am.

(Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara)

>

>I've learned...That everyone you meet deserves

>to be greeted with a

>smile.

(Gaara)

>

>I've learned...That there's nothing sweeter than

>sleeping with your

>babies and feeling their breath on your cheeks.

(Tsunade and 'baby bro')

>

>I've learned...That no one is perfect until you

>fall in love with

>them.

(Kankuro, Kisame, Itachi, Sasuke,...scratch that, a sleepover with the girls that love them, a reminder of each of the guy's faults, and that being why the girls love them so much. (or just go one guy by one guy, if you want a longer story for each love life, then the sleepover thing, it all depends on what you say in the review!))

>

>I've learned...That life is tough, but I'm

>tougher.

(Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, Tenten, All of them)

>

>I've learned...That opportunities are never lost;

>someone will take

>the ones you miss.

(Neji Tenten)

>

>I've learned...That when you harbor bitterness,

>happiness will dock

>elsewhere.

(Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, Kisame, ero-sennin(Jiraiya))

>

>I've learned...That I wish I could have told

>those I cared about that

>I love them one more time before they passed

>away.

(gues...Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi)

>

>I've learned...That one should keep his words

>both soft and tender,

>because tomorrow he may have to eat them.

Orochimaru, Shikamaru, Ino)

>

>I've learned...That a smile is an inexpensive

>way to improve your

>looks.

(Naruto(no), Ino(nah), Lee(uh-uh), Gai(hmm...NO), Gaara(Yesser), Neji(and yessers)these two would make more sense ot write, unless it's about real smiles, or no frowns, or LESS smiling by two green guys...)

>

>I've learned...That I can't choose how I feel,

>but I can choose what

>I do about it.

(Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, Iruka)

>

>I've learned...That when your newly born child

>holds your little

>finger in his little fist, that you're hooked for

>life.

(Gaara, Naruto with Hinata (finds a little kid and they both play with it,

It's on the Hyuuga estate, he thinks it's sooo cyoote! when it holds his hand, and thinks about his own family with Hinata), Yondaime(with Naruto, for those precious 52 weeks of life (stretching the alternate universe a bit, so Naruto's a year old, instead of just born) or Yondaime's thoughts knowing Naruto's fate, those minutes before he goes to seal the demon, and Naruto is just born.) The loss of the Yondaime's life, Tsunade or Sarutobi over Naruto, and finally Itachi and his kid, or brother, and finally finally, don't know! No; Lee and their (their being him and the other people's kids, or maybe his own -shudder-) as he will become godfather and babysitter!)

>

>I've learned...That everyone wants to live on

>top of the mountain,

>but all the

>happiness and growth occurs while

>you're

>climbing it.

(Itachi, Kisame, Sarutobi, Tsunade)

>

>I've learned...That the less time I have to

>work, the more things I

>get done.

(Tsunade (duh!), Sakura)

>

>To all of you ... Make sure you read all the way

>down to the last

>sentence.

(Kakashi, Sakura)

>

>It's National Friendship Week.

(All of Konoha, and maybe even a little sand thrown in there too, heck, why not all the vilages? -kunai whips by ear- oh, yeah, thei'r at war and all that, that's why...though there are still allies...)

>

>Show your friends how much you care.

(Naruto, Hinata)

>

>Send this to everyone you consider a FRIEND, even

>if it means sending

>it back to the person who sent it to you.

(Itachi, Kisame, Sakura)

>

>If it comes back to you, then you'll know you

>have a circle of

>friends.

(Itachi, Naruto, Orochimaru)

>

>HAPPY FRIENDSHIP WEEK TO YOU!

(konoha)

>

>YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND I AM HONORED

(Naruto, Shino, Gaara, Hinata)

>

* * *

Yeah, i've got the things i was thinking of in the parenthesese, and if you think of another, just type it in your review, and i'll see if i can do it! 

Oh yeah, that reminds me, i still need to finish up the stories about Gaara, Shino, and Kiba from chapter one and post them too(their girlfriends and how Sakura hooks them up.) while i'm at it, i didn't really tell how Sakura helped Ino and Shikamaru either...

I can switch moods too, if that's a problem, though i gotta admit, i kinda like my 'suspense-ish' feeling i get when typing it, instead of the bubbly one from Scroll through time.

(oh! random thought! even though it's titled 'scroll through time' here on fanfic, it's name on my microsoft document is actually "**Bizitches**" I love it! it's just funny.)

Well, the toastedpb&js are done, so there's plenty to hand out, and i'll just keep making more, so there's always some fresh for ya when ya review!

So go on and do it!


End file.
